fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crono
Crono is the main character of the game, Chrono Trigger. He previously fought against Link in the fith episode of Fatal Fiction: Crono VS Link. Wiki Match-Ups *Terra Branford VS Crono (By Ganime) Information Background *17 years old *Born in Truce in the year 983 AD *Prince of Guardia *Trained in the use of katanas and lightning/holy magic *Great leadership skills and intelligence *Left-Handed *Travels through time using the gates of Epoch *Possibly a Super Saiyan 4 or Super Saiyan God as people have reason to believe he's Goku's illegitimate son. *Silent Protagonist Abilities * Cyclone: Allows Crono to spin around his enemies within ranger with his sword (2 MP) * Wind Slash: Allows Crono to perform a projectile attack that attacks enemies within a straight line (2 MP) * Spincut: Allows Crono to jump extremely high which causes him to land on his chosen foe with a powerful slash attack (4 MP) * Confuse: Allows Crono to spin around his target of choice and performs a four-hit combo. (12 MP) * Mixes his techs with party members' to perform dual/triple techs Spells * Lightning: This spell strikes a enemy of choice with a lightning attack. (2 MP) * Lightning 2: This spell strikes all enemies within a radius (8 MP) * Life: This spell brings a target of choice back to life (10 MP) * Luminaire: This spell unleashes a powerful blast that causes immense damage to all enemies within radius (20 MP) * Mixes his techs with party members' to perform dual/triple techs Weapons and Equipment * Weapon: Dream Seeker (Katana) ** Attack Power: 240 ** Critical hit rate: 90% * Armour: Blue Mail ** Defense: 70 ** Effect: Absorb water/ice-elemental attacks * Headgear: Master's Crown ** Defense: 40 ** Effect: Damage boost & Immunity to negative status effects * Accessory: Green Dream ** Effect: One-time-auto-raise upon death * Stats ** Very Agile: fast enough to create after images and goes toe-to-toe with Magus who is apparently faster than the eye can track ** Has the strength necessary to cut through Lavos's Shell along and its stronger forms ** Strong enough to withstand the Rain of Destruction Feats & Stats * Skills & Experiences * Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Rather lacks in solo combat as he prefers to lead a team. * Takes extra damage from water/ice magic * Weak to shadow magic (Weakness) Videos SNES Longplay 102 Chrono Trigger (part 1 of 7) SNES Longplay 102 Chrono Trigger (part 2 of 7) SNES Longplay 102 Chrono Trigger (Part 3 of 7) SNES Longplay 102 Chrono Trigger (Part 4 of 7) SNES Longplay 102 Chrono Trigger (Part 5 of 7) SNES Longplay 102 Chrono Trigger (Part 6 of 7) SNES Longplay 102 Chrono Trigger (Part 7 of 7) Gallery Chrono Trigger - Crono as he first appeared for Super Nintendo.png|Crono as he first appeared for Super Nintendo Chrono Trigger - Crono as he appears for the Playstation version.png|Crono as he appears for the Playstation version of Chrono Trigger Chrono Trigger - Crono by Yuffie on ZeroChan.png|Crono by Yuffie on ZeroChan PowerCrunch How Strong is Crono (Feat. William Proto) Trivia * In addition to Crono fighting Link on a Fatal Fiction Episode, he also made a cameo appearance on Fatal Fiction's Episode 8: Rocky Balboa VS Little Mac where he's seen drinking (apparently) endless amounts of soda while cheering for Little Mac. [[Category:What-If? Combatants] Category:Returning Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:1990s Category:Chrono Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Warrior Category:Team Leaders Category:Royal Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Role Playing Gaming Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Light Users Category:Characters that made Cameo Appearances Category:Lightning Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Portal Openers